FS Mottos, Memes, et cetera
Throughout the history of FS, there have been several memorable memes, mottos, as well as legends and folklore that have given FS a sort of cultural identity (although these phrases are only a small part of the cultural identity). Some of these are more prominent than others. RADM Arrested! On December 13th, 2009, Nannerking255, who was Rear Admiral at the time, was arrested for being reckless with paintball guns. "The rear admiral has been arrested in a park and a forest due to his peers who had suckish aiming with paintball guns." '' -official news post on StarfleetHQ posted by Swordsman524. This incident's entry into the culture of FS signifies that "anything" can happen in the group, for example, Telamon can join FS and pretend to be the Emperor of China. "The HQ where we are planning to destroy you" This motto was written by former Vice Admiral Smirky (Adam). It was briefly written on the header of the StarfleetHQ site under the text "StarfleetHQ". This motto was not used as the group motto, but rather a motto for the site. "Sound barricades itself into rolls of peanutbutter when you speak." This quote was a group wall post written by DTF in October 2009. In response to this posting, Admiral Swordsman524 responded in utter confusion with the following quote. ''WTF DTF? This quote usually symbolises the variety of people that FS has included and does include, especially using DTF as a special example. Did DTF quiot for the 500th time again? This quote was a group wall post written by Jgoosse in December 2009. It is a common example of how a former Engineering officer, once a prominent member, DTF, had often quit and returned to the group numerous times. On a more serious note, however, it also displays how in some cases, membership in FS does not always last forever. Moo On April 23, 2010, Smirky posted a news post on the StarfleetHQ site with the only contents being the text "moo". This news post was posted during an uneventful and inactive period in FS. This quote manifests the major issue of "nothing going on" in FS, which is almost impossible to solve. A good example of using this meme is to say "It's time to make a moo" or "FS is mooing" during a period in which FS is like a ghost town. It is also a rumor that prominent veteran Sciences/Medical officer, Doodle22606, has an alarm clock that makes a "moo" noise. "Left your brain in the locker" This quote is more known among the inner circle/senior staff of FS, particularly those who were close to CyberJacques. This quote originated from personal communications between this inner circle in which a certain event lead to CyberJacques saying that so-and-so "left their brain in their locker". This quote is often used to describe someone who does something clumsy. Admiral Swordsman524 often uses this quote on himself (he considers himself to be clumsy). Turtle Island Turtle Island is a term that arose in F-SEC. During the beginnings of F-SEC (on MyOpenGrid), the the main FS region (known as Prometheus I), had a beach with an island in the northwest corner. This tiny island had one tree on it. Eventually, it became known as Turtle Island when Angie Lombardia (Doodle22606) and Phil Dudek (Swordsman524) said it was in the shape of a turtle. The island ceased to exist when F-SEC moved to OSgrid and 8 more regions were introduced (3 by 3 region pattern) to the overall FS sim. "I will bow down to Starfleet..." See: I will bow down to Starfleet... Delete the w*nker! First quoted in October 2011, "Delete the w*nker" (wanker, slang term) was said by Swordsman524/Phil Dudek when an advertising spam bot account was made on the FS forums. The existance of the bot was reported on the R-FS group wall by Head of Operations Aidoo. The response to this report was made by Swordsman524, who said he will delete the wanker. Now, every time a spam bot or any other annoying person is found, one usually says, "Delete the w*nker!". '"Will any physical reforms be involved?"' This was originally quoted by Mrtw0face during an important meeting between many senior staff members on November 25th, 2011. This caused most of the senior staff members involved to gang up on the Admiral about how we "can't stand physical reforms", and that our "forums look fine". It expresses how much of the senior staff thinks when the Admiral starts editing the cosmetics (The way look/appear.) of the group. '"He should go to hell." ' This was originally quoted by Former Admiral, Swordsman524, on the R-FS Sciences wall on March 12th, 2011. A new cadet named Chakotay was exhibiting innapropriate behaviour and was disrespecting his superiors, stating that he was "a very important person. . . " and could "have the United Federation of Planets-Starfleet to declare war on you. . . simple as that." After being severely disciplined, he left the group, after this was stated by Ensign Dagger888 on the R-FS Sciences wall, Swordsman524 merely responded with the words "He should go to hell." Now, this is somewhat of an inside joke between those officers who were members of Sciences at the time of this very interesting incident. "GOCK." This was first used in March, 2011 in a reference to a Klingon video. Translations #Success #Failure #Love #Hate #Plasma Relay #Friend #Enemy #Frenimy #Any other word possible.